1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing in a medical imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus (e.g., a medical imaging apparatus) is an apparatus which acquires information of a patient and provides an image of the acquired information. For example, the image processing apparatus includes an X-ray imaging apparatus, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like.
The above image processing apparatuses have respective characteristics. For example, the magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device does not have radiation exposure, and provides a relatively free imaging condition, high contrast in soft tissue, and a variety of diagnostic information images. However, the MRI device has a relatively longer image acquisition time and a higher cost. Also, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus does not provide a relatively high resolution.